CSI:NY  love life
by No-Worries94
Summary: An idea of myself and Adam from CSI:NY.


Chapter 1

"Daddy! Guess what!" I scream down the phone, ignoring the tinny ocean sound swirling around in the background then only happens during international calls.

"What A.J?" My dad replied even though he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I got the job at the crime lab; see spending money for me to go to uni actually paid off!" I said in a rush "today's my first day so I had better get moving, talk soon! Love you!"

"Well done darling, love you too!"

"Byeeeeeee" I called down the phone as I ended the call. I threw on a pair of tight black jeans, a red tee which declared my love for The Foo Fighters and my beat up doc martins. I brushed my freshly dyed red layered hair and applied my makeup. The incessant ring of my alarm filled my ears telling me to leave. I checked my bag and ran out locking the door behind me.

After an hour or so I arrived at the crime lab. Everything was pretty quiet; well that was why Mac had called me in so early. I wandered past all the technicians behind the glistening, transparent glass and found myself outside Detective Mac Taylors office, unfortunately for me his windows were also glass and he saw me straight away. "Oh, there you are Abby, I was wondering when you'd get here" Mac said as he pulled opened his office door to let me in.

"Oh Hello Detective Taylor, I prefer A.J remember" I replied smiling nervously at this kindly man who had decided to give me a job whilst lowering myself into the chair by his desk.

"Oh yeah, I remember, well in that case A.J you can call me Mac, everyone does" Mac smiled, understanding my current state of mind. "Oh so I see you like The Foo Fighters?" He inquired, obviously trying to make me feel less nervous.

"Yes, I do." I replied staring at my chest. "They are awesome! Do you like them?"

"Erm, well no. But my step-son does." He answered laughing at my excited tone

"Oh, you know what, you should listen to them, I think you'd like them!" I retaliated also laughing.

"Ah, Adam, late as usual, come in" Mac called to a figure standing behind me, I swung round in my chair to see a young gorgeous man blushing as he walked into the room.

"Ha, Mac" He cringed standing to the side avoiding looking at me directly. I had already seen this guy –Adam- this morning, he had been staring at my arse as I has wandered around looking for Macs office.

"Well Adam Ross, this is A.J Clarke. You are going to be working together, I decided because A.J is a genius when it comes to computers and trace, just like you, you would work well as partners" Mac explained smiling slyly.

ADAMS POV:

This girl –A.J- is beautiful. I hope she doesn't think I'm a nerd. Shit I think she recognises me, why did I have to stare at the new girls arse! Those three ideas crashed about inside my head momentarily. "Mac, that sounds cool, but what's that proverb... Too many cooks spoil the broth." I asked forgetting her beauty, ignoring the fact that what I had said may have hurt her feelings. I heard her intake of breath, it sounded like she had been shot.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, I guess me taking this job was a bad idea. Especially if superficial self centered technicians cannot keep their offensive opinions to themselves." She replied staring icily at me. I suppose I deserved it. I levelled her stare until the atmosphere became too intense and I looked away. She really was beautiful.

POV:

How dare he, 'genius' my arse! "Mac, can't I have another partner, one who will not offend me so openly?" I asked softening my gaze towards the detective. I knew as soon as I asked that this partnership was something that was set in stone.

"A.J, Adam, can't you guys just try for one case, see if you can cope. Look to be perfectly honest A.J you have the smarts, the beauty and the gun control. Adam you only hold one of those traits and it's most definitely not the beauty" Mac replied to my question with an air that told us that we needed to sort out our differences together.

"Fine, but can I at least get my gun, I may need it considering how I can't only use my sarcastic quips to protect myself." I demanded, getting to my feet.

"Yes, yes." Mac muttered as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'll show you around" Adam said almost inquiring for my permission.

"Whatever, as long as you walk in front, I'd like to protect my arse from prying eyes." I answered letting him know that I had noticed his interest.

He grinned whilst blushing and motioned me out the door while saying "It is a nice arse, if you don't mind me saying so"

Adam showed me around the lab and introduced me to the main techs working on the latest cases who were also his friends. "Hey guys, this is the new girl, A.J Clarke it's her first day. A.J this is Danny and Lindsay Messer and Don Flack" Adam called as we walked into the largest of the glassed lab areas. In front of me stood two techs and a cop. "Hey, yeah, I'm A.J, nice to meet you all, damn Flack right? NYPD? A man after my own heart" I said with a wink, getting into the stride of making friends. The tall, black haired beautiful man named Flack laughed, "Hey, I'm guessing you used to work in England considering how I've never heard of you. I would totally have heard of you, you are beautiful"

"Wow, my first pick up line, cheesy but effective" I laughed back staring into his dazzling bright blue eyes "Yeah, luckily I studied American law in university too, at least I can work home and away!"

Everyone laughed, I continued "So Lindsay, Danny, you're like the dream married couple of the lab or so I hear from my tour guide" I smiled at Lindsay with blonde hair like that she was bound to be married and happy with the speckled tall dark and handsome guy, Danny. "Oh Adam, you are sucha gossiper!" Lindsay twanged in her country accent, as she smiled sweetly. Her husband Danny cut in "So, A.J first day, excited?"

"Yeah totally, I can't wait to be back out there you know!" I gushed smiling at the taken yet entirely handsome Danny

"Well guys, time to go to work." Adam burst out pressing his hand to the small of my back to make me move. I looked at him was it wrong that his hand gave me shivers "Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder, catching the eyes of the gorgeous Flack. Adam removed his hand all too quickly and I laughed. "Jealous internerd?" I asked Adam as we walked towards the elevator to get my gun. "Ha, ha ha ha... Not, besides wouldn't you be considered an internerd too, you are supposed to be a computer genius." Adam retaliated as he pressed the button to call the lift.

"I didn't say I wasn't!" I walked into the lift and pressed the floor number.

After my long day exploring the lab with Adam being introduced to Sheldon Hawkes and the coroner Sid Hammerback, and finally getting my badge and my gun I was home. Collapsing onto my plush brown sofa I switched on the TV switching to the latest episode of NCIS where I could drool over Dinozzo. My phone suddenly began to buzz; I muted the volume and answered the unknown caller. "Yo, A.J here" I called down the phone cheerfully. "Oh, erm hey it's..." "Adam" I said cutting off the beautiful stuttering of my new partner. "How'd you know it was me?" Adam asked blatantly confused with how this conversation has ended up. "I'd know that stammering high pitched voice anywhere." I replied with a grin. "Shut up, look I was phoning to be nice, do you wanna come out for a meal with me, Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Lucy, and Flack?" His stammer stopped after I had insulted it and his deep voice suddenly made me sit up and listen. "Erm, sure thing, just one question, How on earth did you get my number?" I asked sounding guarded. "Abby Jane Clarke, I am the world's best hacker, how do you think I managed it?" Adam surprised me by saying. "Well, mate, you've obviously never seen me in action, where are you guys meeting for dinner and do I need to change?" I continued talking down the phone. "I'll come pick you up, 453b Madison and Broadway right? And no you don't need to change." He said "You do realise that you knowing my address is mega creepy right? " I called down the phone before hanging up. I decided that my clothes just weren't cutting it for a meal out with the gang as I called them in my head. I changed into a bright red and black summer dress I had just brought and a pair of bright red stilettos. I changed my make up to reflect my clothes just as my phone buzzed again. "Yo" I answered gathering my stuff together. "Hey, come down now I'm outside." Adam replied and then hung up. Fine, I thought to myself, excited at the prospect of being welcomed into the lab so quickly. I opened my door to see a black and white mini parked outside my house with a tall blonde haired man leaning up against it. "Adam?" I called out shocked at how beautiful he looked.


End file.
